Mission number 544- Modern Deidara x OCreader
by melonbreadish
Summary: One of my Akatsuki drabbles. You and Deidara are on a "mission" to retrieve a newly released video game. You look forward to playing with him, but will something else happen instead? Fluff!


Staring at my TV screen, I was practically bouncing in my seat full of excitement. I've been waiting ages for it, the new Ninja Storm Revolutions is coming out today, a video game series I've been playing since I were a young teen. It only got better and better, now with more characters to play as, better weapons, higher quality cut scenes... I could go on to list more reasons.

"So, are we getting it today or what? I'm just as looking forward to it as I are, un."

Deidara stood behind me, leaning his arm against the edge of the couch. I've been best friends since middle school, first meeting him in art class where us both were assigned to be partners. I knew somewhat about him, the kid always dozing off in lectures and sometimes sitting in detention hall for pulling pranks. Some of his memorable schemes are shaking teacher's soda drinks so it would later explode in their faces. I felt uneasy if I could work successfully with him, that he would not contribute to the project at all. He proved me wrong, presenting his part of the project, a perfectly sculpted bird. It looked like a piece that took years of experience to make, no corner made too sharp, no parts too limp. He admired my efforts too, and we started talking more, quickly becoming friends. I understood his view of art, loving how passionate he was about it. Now, I developed some feelings for him. Not sure he feels the same way, I keep it a secret for now.

He smirks at me, already knowing how I'll reply. I'm the one who got him into it, knowing he would like it because of one of the character's ability to use bombs, and action packed gameplay.

"Hell yeah! I need to get it at all costs!" I nodded my head in confirmation. My eyes looked up to his blue ones, face with determination. I raise my hand in the air, "today, I commence mission number 544, get the game today and pull an all-nighter playing it!"

"Mission, huh? Fine then, let's get ready to go." He straightened up and spun around to the hall, but stopped when his body was half-way turned and put his hand to his forehead, "commander (y/n), I make it my top priority to complete this mission!" he teased, winking in the process. Then continued walking to his room, leaving I with a small blush.

Smiling evilly, I get up and call out to the hall, "and if I fail, I won't make you breakfast!"

I heard a loud 'thunk' followed by a groan, "you know I can't cook, un!"

I crossed my arms, tilted my head back, and laughed loudly like a villain, "the world is evil, Dei! You must learn that," I said cackling.

I heard another groan from his room.

Walking besides Deidara, I past other shops that would interest me right by in the plaza, to reach the game store. I couldn't afford lose the game to other people, since right now it's a limited release because of being new and popular. Quickening my pace, I strode on past other people hoping they didn't have the same plan as I.

"Hey, slow down will you?" Deidara called from behind I. Turning around, I were surprised to notice how far away he was. Sighing, I stop to wait for him. Looking at my surroundings, I take in just how many people are here, making me more anxious.

From the corner of my eye, I see a small stand with arm bands and anime items. Immediately, I walk to the stand and look over the merchandise, one particularly standing out. A small kunai necklace. I stared at it, forgetting about the mission. This kunai is a weapon by many characters in Ninja Storm Revolution.

"Abandoning your mission, un?"

Snapped back to reality, I look at Deidara and back at the kunai. "Of course not. It's just that I never saw this one before, and it's really adorable..." I trailed off, being immerse again by the kunai. Sighing, I remembered only bringing enough money for the game.

Surprising me, someone's hand picked up the necklace. "I'd like to buy this here," I heard Deidara say.

"That's awfully sweet of you, buying a gift for your girlfriend," the lady behind the stand said, taking the necklace.

Blushing I look at Deidara. He put his hand sheepishly behind his head, "W-we're not r-really..." he glanced at me and both our eyes connect. He turns his head back and I see a trace of pink on his cheeks, "well, you could say that, yeah."

"You both make a cute couple," the lady said with a smile. She hands Deidara a small bag containing the necklace, "have a nice day, you two!"

He hands me the bag and walks quickly ahead. Still blushing, I try and catch up to him, having a difficult time trying. "W-wait up!" I call out.

He stops suddenly and turns around and seems to look surprise at how far away I am. Running up to him, I sigh when I reach him, "don't just leave me, Dei."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he looks at my neck, "You're not wearing it?" He asks.

"Well, I didn't have time to because I just took off," I said, looking a bit annoyed.

Extending his hand, I look up a bit confused. "Let me put it on for you, yeah?" he says, grinning.

Gently dropping the necklace into his hand, I then turn around so my back was to him. His arms went over my head and the necklace was quickly secured on. Glancing down, I admire the little ornament. "See, isn't it adorable?" I say, jumping slightly like an excited child.

"I are adorable, un."

Widening my eyes in surprise and feeling my face heat up, I shook my head, "I-I meant the necklace, Dei."

"Oh, that too," he chuckles. "Let's continue to carry out the mission. The copies might already be gone."

Gasping, I ran to the direction of the store, not even waiting for Deidara.

Plopping onto the couch, I let out a cry of distress. "I can't believe it... how could it have all been gone?" I curl into a ball, only my eyes peeking out with an irritated look.

Shrugging, he says, "it's a popular game. We can go back in a few days to get it. They'll have it then."

I shake my head and pout, "I've been waiting for it to release forever! I really wanted to get it today and play it with you!" Realizing what I said, heat formed on my cheeks. I slowly look at Deidara, feeling my heartbeat racing. "I-it's mostly you're fault that mission number 544 failed," I joked.

"My fault?" he asks, looking confused.

I nodded my head, "yeah, it is. Commander is very disappointed in you," I laugh, sitting up and crossing my arms.

He closes his eyes and scratches his cheek, grinning, "then, let me make it up to you, yeah."

He steps closer, my eyes staring back into his crystal blue ones. Reaching out his hand, he rests it onto my very pink cheek. Bringing his face closer to mines, I see that he's blushing as well. I slowly close my eyes, and his soft lips are placed on mines. I feel my heart beating much faster, and my breathing slows. Feeling something gently pressing against my lips, I space them further to allow of his tongue's entrance. I do the same, entering mine into his, deepening the kiss. I pull out from the kiss after a few seconds, blushing at the ground.

"S-so... you like me..?" I ask, blushing madly.

He nods slowly, "Yeah, I like you. But I think love is a better word."

I take my gaze off the floor and look back to his eyes. I close my eyes and smile widely, "I love you too, Dei. I have for a long time."

Grinning sweetly, he nudges his face into my neck and kisses there, "I love you."

I wrap my arms around him and put my face into his hair. After a minute, he slowly turns his head to me, looking very intently in my eyes, "you'll still make me breakfast, right?"


End file.
